


Airport

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: Fun character exercise: which of your oc would chug a bottle of liquor rather than give it to airport security





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt. 
> 
> I'm just trying to get a feel for writing *shrugs*

Mickey and Ian are standing in the baggage checkout line, waiting to get everything sorted so they can board their plane. The security guard goes through Mickey’s bag and his hand stops over a bottle, pulling out a bottle of Maker’s Mark that has already been opened and drank from. “We cannot allow you to bring a opened bottle of alcohol on the plane, sir.”  
  
Mickey’s eyebrows shot up, “Are you fuckin’ serious?” the security guard shrugs his shoulders. “I’m sorry sir, just policy. I’m going to have to ask you to discard it before letting you continue.”  
  
Mickey grabs the bottle, twisting the cap, and tilting the bottle towards his mouth. He starts chugging the bottle, feeling the harsh burn of the alcohol ad it goes down his throat. He brings his other hand up to the security guard and flips him off while finishing the whole bottle of auburn liquid.  
  
As he finished the bottle, he rubs the back of his hand against his mouth. Pushes it back to the security guard with a slight sway and says, “Fucking happy now?” Grabs the rest of his baggage and continues through the checkout.  
  
Ian followed right behind Mickey, jogging a little to catch up with the man. “Really, Mickey? Was that necessary?” Mickey lightly shoving him, smirked over at Ian He says, “Think I was gonna do? Waste a perfectly good bottle? Fuck no.”


End file.
